


烂瓷器

by Driver233



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driver233/pseuds/Driver233
Summary: ※※团艾利3p，纯炖肉人物崩坏，ooc，不喜勿看！！利威尔不为人知的魅魔面孔无意间被艾伦发现的事，建议直接当文字版gv看呢
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 20





	烂瓷器

烂瓷器

在艾伦的认知里，那位长官一直如切割完美的金刚石般，锋利、优雅、纤尘不染，只可远观而不可亲近。直到现在他依然这么觉得。  
哪怕撞见了那么不堪入目的一面。  
他在厕所色彩缤纷地倒光了胃液，撑着水池看着水中的倒影，一张苍白颓唐的脸，突然爆发出一声笑，接着就一发不可收拾起来。  
可笑死了，艾伦.耶格尔，在他眼里你算什么啊？你没看到那时候他镇定自若的神态吗？简直就像汇报工作一样稀松平常啊！  
他当真佩服两位长官的勇气，见他进来了还能视而不见地做那种事，尤其是利威尔，临走前还能平静地叫他把门关上，汗津津的脸上还未褪去的潮红像两抹艳俗的胭脂，因为高潮而颤抖的身体像猫一样舒展着，一直瞪着他的蓝眼睛水似的化开。  
更可气的是，他刚甩上门，裆下就是一片火热，迫不得已去厕所解决了问题，看着射出来的脏东西，胃里一阵翻江倒海。

他从未有如此讨厌自己性别的时候。

待艾伦从水房出来，好巧不巧正好遇到了此刻他最不想见的人。  
利威尔明显是刚冲了澡，发丝上有些许潮湿，领巾系得比平常松。他打量着少年怒气未消的脸，一如既往严厉地皱起眉头：“你刚才在里面发什么神经？”  
“我问您。”他向前一步，把男人禁锢在阴影里，他理应对他投下怒火，“您是被迫的是不是？”  
利威尔眉头舒展开了，他抬起头对上少年的怒视，一脸坦然：“当然不是，我是自愿的。”  
接着他低头看了看指甲，再抬头，眼里竟有一丝媚色：“你不会以为我是靠勾引埃尔文当上兵长的吧？”  
艾伦捏紧了拳，牙齿咯咯响，他瞪着心目中一直无暇的白壁，雪白的肌肤上那些红痕刺伤了他的眼，以至于几乎是咬牙切齿地说：“我一直尊敬您，仰慕您，可是您却——”后半句被他生生咽下，鼻尖酸涩，但这次偏偏不能在这个人面前流泪。  
利威尔一见他哭心就软了一半，也不好再出言嘲笑，他轻哼一声，伸手去擦少年将要夺眶而出的眼泪，说：“怎么？幻灭了吗？”  
少年却少见地躲开他的触碰，缩起身子，头扭到一边也不看他。男人只好收回了手，走到他身边轻声说道:“晚上来我房间你就明白了。”接着没事人似的擦身而过，徒留下少年自己消化他传达的讯息。  
他相信这个笨小鬼会明白的。

当埃尔文.史密斯与那位少年并肩站在利威尔房间门口时，他并没有感到意外，相反他觉得这一天来得太晚了。  
尽管他们已经默契得像是一体，但他敏锐的直觉告诉自己，利威尔并未完全属于自己，那个男人原本是被打碎的瓷瓶，釉面光滑细腻，破碎的尖角更是锋利无比，是他一片一片把碎片拾起，一点点拼合成原本的模样，为他注入信赖与温暖；谁知那瓷瓶容量太大，太贪婪，他还在渴求更多。从他看着少年的眼神艾尔文就明白了，那可不是监护人该有的眼神。  
他一点都不怨利威尔，他理解他，从他们相遇的那天起埃尔文就知道，利威尔的心被掰成好几块，有些已经随着逝去的人烂在土里，有些留在他这里，还有一些是要拿出去分享的。外人觉得调查兵团团长是为了人类未来最无私奉献之人，只有他心里最清楚，全人类的私心加起来都没有他的多，而利威尔几乎没有私心，单从这点来说他就够愧疚了，怎么会因为一点小事像个女人一样吃醋呢？

“您不直接进去吗，团长？”少年抬眼看着埃尔文，带着怨气的眼神。  
埃尔文并不生气，他对艾伦笑笑，说：“不急，艾伦，待会你就明白了。”  
“明白什么？让我看着你们上床吗？”他把话说的很难听，哪怕面对的是整个兵团的长官。  
埃尔文没有理会少年的冒犯，他对着门说道:“现在可以让我们进去了吧利威尔？”  
门开了，黑发男人抬头看了看他们两个，面无表情地说:“别傻站着了，进来吧。”

房间里仅留了盏暗灯，但光洁的地板仍能照见人影，艾伦忽然想起来怎么没擦擦鞋再进来呢？  
“真不好意思，又把这么干净的地板弄脏了。”埃尔文先道歉，即使语气里没有一丝感到抱歉的意思，听起来更多是在调侃。  
利威尔轻哼一声，他正双腿交叠坐在床上，看了一眼艾伦说：“让这家伙明天好好打扫不就得了？”  
艾伦感觉耐心已到极限，他忍不住烦躁起来，说:“您到底让我过来干什么？”  
“干我啊。”  
“什么……”未等他反应过来，一片温热贴在唇上。  
“您……”轻吻过后，艾伦不可置信地看着眼前的男人，在昏黄的灯光映照下连平日冷峻的面庞都柔和起来，还是说他本来就如此？  
“我都说了，私下里不要说敬语，多扫兴致。”男人那只骨节分明、白皙的手搭上他的肩头，再一点点抚上起伏着的胸膛，再看他，那双冰一样的眼再一次柔情似水。  
“现在你明白了吧，艾伦。”埃尔文已经脱掉了外套，松了松系在脖子上的波洛将它摘下，那双大手恰到好处地扣在那柔韧的腰身上，一边在男人耳边厮磨，一边对少年眨了眨眼睛，  
“今晚，利威尔允许我们两个，一起干他。”

艾伦宁愿相信自己是在梦里，哪怕现在做的就是梦寐以求的事情，他也希望能快点醒来，大不了去厕所再痛痛快快吐一次。  
“利威尔……你，难道一直……一直都是这样的人吗？”  
被问话的对象此时正卖力地吞吐他的性器官，女人下体似的喉咙刺激着他的龟头，听到问话，也只能勉强哼哼几声作为回答。  
“拥有强大力量的人欲望也是深不见底的，你说是吧？”埃尔文替利威尔解释，他正把润滑油涂在手上，为他的伴侣做扩张准备。那人也认同似的卷起舌尖挑逗着柱身，使得少年爽得倒吸一口气。  
“哈……”艾伦忍不住轻喘，他低头看着身下正在口交的男人，撩开细软的黑发，娇小的脸蛋被枪膛顶得胀鼓鼓红通通，眼神还是那样的不屈不挠，这副模样也只在春梦里出现过几次，如今这般堂而皇之地展示在眼前，口活又是那么熟稔，搞不好真得会被他舔射。  
利威尔正艰难地对付青春期男孩的阴茎，这大家伙像根铁棍一样戳着他的口腔，腥臭的味道让他想呕吐，该死的，平时这小子一定没好好清理下面，他刚想用牙齿轻轻硌一下给点教训，后穴传来的异物感让他禁不住紧缩了喉咙，吮吸了一下嘴里的阴茎。

“操！”敏感的前端得到如此照拂，艾伦忍不住爆了粗口，连埃尔文都抬起头来看他。  
“抱歉，兵长你实在太厉害了。”他连忙道歉，刚才那一下险些射了，埃尔文倒是用过来人的目光看了他一眼，接着钻进后面的手指更加卖力地抠挖肠穴，在熟悉的敏感部位引出一阵阵含糊不清的哼叫。到最后以至于利威尔不得不用力缩紧两腮，他能感觉到嘴里的阳具因为快感搏动着，渗出的前液被他尽数吞下；接着一只手扣住他的后脑勺，在年轻人几乎带着哭腔的喊叫声中，两人一起高潮，咸腥的精液被一股股射进嘴里，而他的后面也溃败下来。  
利威尔总算能抬起头休息一下，尽管他的嘴里一塌糊涂，他大口喘息着迷离地看着前面的人，留在口中的精液淌了出来。  
“啊，兵长抱歉。”艾伦如梦初醒，他一把揪过床头柜上的手帕——谁知道为什么手帕会恰好放在那，帮助利威尔清理精液，埃尔文则适时地递水，亲亲他的脸颊，说:“跟我说说，艾伦的味道怎么样？”  
“脏死了。”利威尔嫌弃地吐掉漱口水，抹抹嘴唇瞪了艾伦一眼，“处男，下次再洗不干净就给你踹废，听见没有？”  
艾伦沮丧地低下头：“是，知道了。”从他刚才的表现来看的确是处男无疑，但第一次被性伴侣这么说还是太伤自尊了，要怪就怪利威尔口活太好了，那种吮吸的方式，哪怕是身经百战的人也会缴械投降吧。  
金发男人替他挽尊，他摸了摸男孩还很精神的肉棒，几乎是夸赞道:“你看，处男的精力还挺旺盛呢。”

“切，哪有你的好。”利威尔扭过头娇嗔地说，他把自己掉了个个儿，侧躺着用手揉揉金发男人的囊袋，又自己撅起屁股露出湿漉漉的后穴，对艾伦说道：  
“再给你一次机会，这次能不能别那么急色。”  
艾伦几乎不敢细看那肉感十足的桃尻和大腿，明明是很强健的男人，身材为何如此娇小匀称？更别提被开发完全、湿润艳红的后穴，光是看着下身便是一阵酥麻。他大着胆子用阴茎蹭了蹭，这具身体立即瑟缩起来。  
“……唔……你给我快点！”利威尔焦躁不安，他正忙着伺候另一个男人的玩意，这小子磨磨蹭蹭就是不进去，他舔了舔埃尔文的下面，含糊不清地命令道。  
艾伦听罢认命似的掐住他的腰，用力向前一挺身——  
“啊——！”身下的男人发出陌生的叫唤，平日低沉喑哑的嗓音此时像猫咪撒娇一般动听，  
后面的肛穴也配合着紧缩，竟吸得艾伦有点发疼了。  
“兵长……利威尔……请你放松……”艾伦咬咬下唇，试着去抚弄男人半勃的阴茎，得到安慰的利威尔开始把面前这位上司的大家伙含进嘴里，埃尔文很体恤他，每次都清理得很干净，仅有一点点他原本的体味，这对利威尔来说简直如春药一样上瘾。一开始他还能好好吸吮，感受对方逐渐急促的喘息和搏动，后面艾伦顶得激烈了，这张嘴叫床停不下来，根本没法好好舔弄，他只好用舌尖舔着在铃口上画圈，双手撸动揉捏，一对凤目泪眼朦胧，晶莹剔透的泪珠挂在染上红潮的脸上，这光景埃尔文看了很多次，但每次都如初次那样新鲜刺激。  
他一把擒住那双手，一起抚慰，发出阵阵低吼；三个人的声音混在一起，在最后灭顶的快感中结束。

利威尔有点生气地用手指抹掉射在胸口的白浊液体，他对埃尔文挑眉：“谢谢你哦，没射我嘴里。”  
金发男人乐呵呵地揉乱了黑色的秀发，吻开皱着的眉头，与他亲吻；身后的年轻人则恶劣地撑开汁水四溢的穴口，绕有兴致地看着精液从里面汩汩流出，伸手抠挖了两下，忍不住惊呼:“利威尔，你后面好能装哎。”  
“闭嘴！”利威尔听罢涨红了脸，心里早把那小子废了无数次，要不是现在胳膊腿儿都是颤抖的，艾伦的下半身就难保了。  
“你还有精神吗？”艾尔文看见他那根东西尚未萎靡，开始明知故问，毕竟他还没彻底干过呢。  
利威尔心领神会，他扭过身子，背靠男人结实的胸膛，岔开腿，用手扶起那根巨物，一点点坐了下去。  
“嗯……啊……”这根比之前的粗了一圈，利威尔觉得自己的身体又被开发到了新的高度，他正卖力地吞吃着，他想遮住自己难耐的表情，却被另外一双手拦下。艾伦坐在他对面扣住他的双腿，两人的性器紧贴在一起，男孩抓着他的手一起撸动着。  
“啊…………”前后一起涌上的快感让脑子烧成一团浆糊，面前是少年浸淫情欲的英俊面容，背后是男人剧烈起伏的胸膛，两人灼热的呼吸几乎让他融化，利威尔再也承受不了，他任命似的闭上眼睛，尖叫一声坐了下去。

埃尔文顿时感觉一股热流浇在龟头上，激得他直接缴械投降，他从对面少年惊愕的神色看出利威尔似乎被做得过头了，他连忙抽出来，掰过脸颊见对方眼神涣散，舌头微微伸出，拍拍他的脸：“利威尔你没事吧？”

“怎么……停下了…”神志不清的男人勾起嘴角问道。情潮未退的身体还在痉挛，后穴收缩着吐出精液。  
“你好像潮吹了。”艾伦凑过来亲了亲他，抠挖着里面的东西，“我还是第一次见男人潮吹。”  
背后的男人一样吻着他，宠溺般地说：“真是贪婪啊，我该拿你怎么办好呢？”  
被宠爱着的男人猫一般舒展开身体，露出心满意足的笑容，在两人的抚慰中沉沉睡去。

少年看着平时严厉的长官如此温柔脆弱的样子，像极了温润易碎的瓷器，他禁不住撩开碎发在嘴唇上留下一吻。  
“很美是吧？”旁边躺着的金发男人微笑着抚摸着瓷器光滑细腻的肌肤，“说实话，我第一次的时候也被惊艳到了，本以为是块石头，剖开之后才发现原来他这么美。”  
两人对视良久，在这狂乱的夜里达成共识。  
这份贪婪之美，只能属于他们。


End file.
